


A Dangerous Mind

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions





	A Dangerous Mind

The orangette had shied away from the media, he always had as he had been terrified of doing something wrong and getting a terrible punishment for screwing up. Unfortunately there were more than a few reporters covering every second of the meetings and parties on Yukino, watchful of each and every one of the interplanetary leaders and those they had decided to bring with them.  Of course the news that the famous young singer, Shirosaki Hichigo's much talked about little brother both being on the station, as well as being a Pet to none other than Aizen Sousuke, ruler of Tengoku (one of the most influential and wealthy of planets) was of vast importance apparently. 

This, coupled with the fact that the orange haired male appeared to be every bit as talented as his older brother, made the news people so very, very curious about both young males. Shirosaki was untouchable, as the imperial family had, as one decided the albino was not to be talked to by anyone apart from them or was his younger brother. Those who defied them would be summarily kicked off of the station and banned for life. Aizen had yet to make such a statement, and the ability to protect one's Pet was less than what one could do to protect a citizen. They had so many questions for the orangette... It was catching the Pet that was their difficulties. 

What the reporters did not know, and were not going to be told unless absolutely necessary was that several of the leaders had been almost assassinated by unknown (as of yet) parties. Including Sousuke.  None of them had been critically injured, and all of the damaged leaders had been healed within hours. However the brunette had changed after the attack, and it worried Ichigo to know ed. He was walking above a main area, on a catwalk and a song occurred to him. Softly but clearly enough to hear, the orangette began to sing. 

_"I'm searching for answers_

_'cause something is not right._

_I follow the signs,_

_I'm close to the fire."_

**Something** had happened. Between the time that Sousuke had gotten shot ( The orangette had seen a sliver flash, and had tackled the brunette to the ground, instinctually sensing that that had been a bad thing) and the time that the elder male had come back from the infirmary. The orangette's move had ensured that He had survived the injury, instead of being shot square in the heart. What had made the other so... Strange, the berry was certain that he was close to figuring out. 

_"I fear that soon you'll reveal_

_Your dangerous mind."_

Sousuke had done his 'cute and harmless' routine, as he did when engaging with off-worlders. But it had slipped a little, but enough to send Ichigo on edge. Was the brunette going to reveal what his true personality was on an interplanetary stage, because of an assassination attempt? The orangette did not know and was beginning to panic a little. 

_"It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I fear your smile and the promise inside._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside."_

But what exactly the other was thinking, Ichigo did not know, and never could. The way Aizen smiled... Sent chills of terror down his spine, froze the Berry to the spot, and had him trembling slightly if he was forced to be in the other's presence for more than a few minutes. Ichigo wanted so desperately to bolt for where he knew his older brother to be, and as he had done when they were both much younger, hide under Hichi-nii's bed while the elder dealt with the mean and scary thing that had frightened him so badly.

_"I'm searching for answers_

_Not questioned before._

_The curse of awareness,_

_There's no peace of mind._

_As your true colours show_

_A dangerous sign."_

He could feel the brunette become more calculating, more cruel. Those poor, poor fools had no idea what they were dealing with, the other leaders or those who had tried to kill Aizen. Ichigo could see the change, could feel the danger, in his bones, on his teeth. A dull, throbbing ache that made the orangette cry on the inside. And no one would be prepared from whatever it was that Sou-Aizen-sama decided to rain down upon them.  

_"It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I see the truth that you've buried inside._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_There is no mercy just anger I find."_

How Sousuke managed to so completely hide his darker nature from people who should supposedly be intelligent and perceptive enough to spot it, the Pet had no idea. His brother knew, but then again both brothers could see more clearly than most, and always had been. There was darkness in Aizen-sama's eyes. One that utterly petrified the Pet. 

The berry had attracted quite a crowd (not that the orangette was aware of any of them) of people. A mix of nobles, servants and reporters. But who was this ominous and slightly evil sounding person that the bright haired Pet was singing about? clad in white, with red trimmings the orangette looked like an angel, a messenger angel, who had come down from the heavens to warn the mortals of impending peril. Not a single soul dared to disturb the Pet as he sang and slowly moved along the catwalk. The orange haired male really was quite mesmerizing in his movements and speech.

_"I just have know, while I still have time._

_Do I have to run, or hide away from you?"_

The Pet was clearly singing this to someone, the evil and terrible person of which this song was describing.  but who could he possibly be viewing as a threat? Between the gentle and protective master, and the fiercely protective and stubborn older brother, the Orange haired Pet was very, very safe... Unless the young male knew something that they didn't But what was it? What could possibly be so frightening, so terrible that had the teen's voice shaking in fear and terror, so much so that it was very plain to hear in his voice, and to see in the way he moved?

But the berry would not tell them, if they asked. He would, as he so often did, skitter away from all of them, to hide in some unknown part of the station, or behind either his older brother (who would growl and glare at them) Or behind his master, who would gently smile down at Ichigo before screening him from their view.

_"It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I see the truth that you've buried inside._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_There is no mercy just anger I find."_

None of those idiots had a clue what he was like, the man that Ichigo hated and loved so deeply in equal measure. The bright haired teen danced and sang more of the song that he was creating on the spot. Ichigo hadn't a clue what to do, and felt lost and terrified. Sousuke was... **determined** about something, pursing something in a quiet but utterly relentless manner that scared the orangette silly. Especially as he had no idea who or what was the focus of this frightening intensity.

_"I just have know, while I still have time._

_Do I have to run, or hide away from you?"_

The orange haired male finished his song still on his precarious perch on the catwalk, when a familiar voice called out to the Pet. Ichigo tensed and froze, light brown eyes going very wide as he saw who it was.


End file.
